The present invention relates to connection of a power source to a device within a vacuum chamber. More particularly, the invention relates to a feed through which seals within a passage through a wall of a semiconductor processing chamber.
Connecting a power source, such as a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) power source, to a device, such as an RF antenna coil, through the wall of a vacuum chamber typically involves a flanged feed through which is mounted within a passage through the wall. The flange is generally fastened to the wall of the chamber and an insulated conductor which is fixed to the flange links the external power source to the internal device.
Flanged feed throughs typically are installed prior to complete assembly of the internal device inside the vacuum chamber and prior to assembly of some chamber components such as deposition shields. The flanged feed throughs are not easily replaced without disassembly of the internal device and any components installed within the vacuum chamber after installing the feed through. There is a need for a flangeless feed through for connecting a power source to a device through a passage in a wall of a vacuum chamber wherein the feed through can be easily installed within the passage after assembly of the device and other chamber components.
The present invention provides a flangeless feed through which supplies power to a device through a passage in a wall of a vacuum chamber. The feed through includes an insulator ring securely positioned in the passage, a first threaded insert, and a second threaded insert which engages the first threaded insert, wherein the insulator ring is gripped by the first and second threaded inserts. The feed through is installed in a fully assembled vacuum chamber by securely positioning the insulator ring within the passage, inserting the first threaded insert into the passage, and then connecting the first and second threaded inserts to grip the insulator ring.